danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
'עמיתים לטיולים' - גבורה וזכרון 72 שנה למחלקת ההר - הל"ה, 70 שנה למנוחתם בהר הרצל
סיכום => (31.1.20) 'עמיתים לטיולים' - גבורה וזכרון 72 שנה למחלקת ההר - הל"ה, 70 שנה למנוחתם בהר הרצל. סיור בבית וגן ואזכרה בהר הרצל- 9 בפבר׳ 2020, 23:26 (לפני שעה) האירוע: סיור בבית וגן ואזכרה בהר הרצל - התקיים ביום שישי ערש"ק פרשת בא ה' שבט תש"פ (31.1.20) הדרכה - גברי אסולין 054-7654637 agnoar@gmail.com כתיבה וצילום - ירון בוצר => https://photos.app.goo.gl/xsGNtzxaZQTkrw1Z6 בשנים האחרונות ארצנו חווה שגשוג חסר תקדים, מדיני, כלכלי וטכנולוגי. כבישים חדישים נסללים לכל רחבי הארץ, גז נשאב מעומק הים התיכון ואף הכינרת מתמלאת לה. גם בתוך השפע הזה מן הראוי לקחת פסק זמן קצר ולזכור את אנשי העוז שאפשרו באמונה וגבורה את קיום מדינת היהודים. thumb|350px|ימין| בית אריאל אל סיורנו אנו מתכנסים בבית אריאל אשר בשכונת בית וגן בבוקר ירושלמי סגרירי וגשום. מחמם את הלב לראות את עשרות העמיתים הגודשים את מבואת בית אריאל למרות מזג האוויר, במטרה לחלוק כבוד ללוחמי תש"ח אשר בעקבותיהם נפסע היום. גברי המדריך, מגלה כי ילדותו חלפה בשכונת בית וגן ובעיקר בבית הכנסת השוכן כאן בבית אריאל, שנים בהן התוודע לקהילה החמה של בית וגן ובעיקר לוותיקי השכונה מהם למד על חבלי הלידה הקשים של הקמת המדינה, והארועים אשר התרחשו בשכונה השלווה הזו לפני כשבעים שנה. גברי חושף כי התעקש למרות מזג האוויר הלא נח לקיים סיור זה דווקא ביום שישי ה' בשבט תש"פ, החל בדיוק 72 שנים לאחר נפילת מחלקת ההר ביום שישי ה' בשבט תש"ח, ועשרות העמיתים שהגיעו מעידים בעצם נוכחותם על חשיבות הסיור. על שכונת בית וגן שכונת בית וגן הוקמה ביוזמת ירושלמים ותיקים לפני קצת פחות ממאה שנה, בימי המנדט הבריטי לאחר קניית הקרקע מערבי מקומי. התגרן הממולח בניסיון להעלות את מחיר הקרקע זימן בו זמנית את ועד בית וגן ואת הועד העתיד להקים את בית כרם, אך האחרונים הבינו את המזימה וסרבו להשתתף במיקוח, והאדמה נקנתה במחיר זול ע"י ועד בית וגן. מסיבות שונות העליה על הקרקע התמשכה כעשור, ולאחר מאורעות תרפ"ט שיווק האדמות הואט יותר, אך עם זאת קמה פה שכונה קטנה ומבודדת שהסתמכה על מפעלים שונים בהם על רפתות, לולים מפעלי חצץ מאפיית אנג'ל וחברת טבע. ניהול השכונה היה על ידי ועד מקומי, כיישוב נפרד מירושלים בדומה לשכונות אחרות לאורך ציר הרצל של היום. גברי מספר כי הוריהם הגיעו לבית וגן בשנות ה-70 ועדיין נחשבה השכונה לפחות יקרה בירושלים. הדסה אסולין (אימא של אבי וגברי) הגיעה משכונת בורו פארק בברוקלין שם הייתה קומונרית של סניף בני עקיבא המקומי (שכבר אינו שם), חברי התנועה שם גדלו על סיפורו של גיבור המלחמה המקומי משה פרלשטיין, בן יחיד (השאיר אחריו הורים ואחות) שגם שימש כקומונר של הסניף (באותה תקופה כחלק מהשומר הדתי), אשר עלה ללמוד באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ושם התנדב לחי"ש. משה היה בין המתנדבים אשר הצטרפו למחלקת ההר באותו יום גורלי. נושא סיורנו היום הינו גבורה וזיכרון, והיום נפסע בעקבות פועלם המהדהד עדיין של אנשי מחלקת ההר, בין לוחמי תש"ח אשר פעלו באזור זה. גברי משיב אותנו אל ימי מלחמת העצמאות בה שכונת בית וגן היתה שכונה מבודדת בדרום הבירה המיועדת, ומכאן ועד גוש עציון שוכנים כפרים ערביים עוינים. גם השכונה עצמה המוקפת במלחה ואדמות עין כרם הערביות והתיישבות ערבית נוספת נמצאת תחת איום מתמיד. גוש עציון בחודש שבט חודשיים לאחר פרוץ מלחמת העצמאות למחרת כ"ט בנובמבר, מתמקם בגוש עציון כוח מגן גדול אשר משימתו להגן על יישובי הגוש, אך גם ובעיקר לנצל את יתרון הגובה של היישובים החולשים על הדרך המובילה לבירה ולמנוע העברת תגבורות אויב לכיוון ירושלים. מסיבה אסטרטגית זו היווה גוש עציון אחד היעדים הראשונים למתקפה של הערבים אשר יצאו בג' שבט תש"ח בכח אדיר של מאות לוחמים להחריב את יישובי גוש עציון. התקפת הערבים סוכלה בזכות גבורת המגינים וגם בזכות מתקפת נגד של כוח פלמ"ח בפיקודו של אריה טפר המאגף את התוקפים, שובר את התקפתם וזורע בהלה בכוח התוקף. למרות הניצחון המובהק, כמות התחמושת והאספקה בגוש ברמה קריטית, ודני מס הנמצא בפיקוד ירושלים נענה לבקשת עוזי נרקיס, מפקד הגוש אותם ימים, ויוצא למשימת תגבור ותספוק אל הגוש. מחלקת ההר מחלקת ההר ניסתה לצאת בליל ג' שבט מבית וגן אל יישובי הגוש, אך צפיפות היישובים הערבים מדרום לבית וגן מנעה הגעה אל היעד מחשש להתגלות, וניסיון שני מכיוון הר טוב הסתיים בנפילתם, הקרב הראשון במלחמת העצמאות בו נפלו עשרות לוחמי עילית, ואשר זעזע את יהודי ארץ ישראל ובכלל. מגדל המים של בית וגן thumb|350px|ימין| thumb|right|335 px|ימין|Ruma Falk remembers the first time she received the SOS signal as a telegraph operator in Jerusalem. Video, interview and editing by Eitan Wetzler מראיין מצלם ועורך איתן וצלראנו יוצאים אל הרחוב הערפילי ויוצרים שיירת מטריות המובילה למרגלות מגדל המים של בית וגן, הנקודה הגבוהה בשכונה, 810 מטר, מגדל אשר סיפק מים לשכונה, ואשר בשנות השלושים הוקם למרגלותיו בית הכנסת האשכנזי, ואשר שימש את קהילת האשכנזים שדרו בשכונה ספרדית ברובה זו. תוך שאנו נאספים מול פתח בית הכנסת יוצאים שניים מבאי המקום ומזמינים אותנו להיכנס אל אולם המבואה החמים, ומצטרפים אף הם ללימוד היסטוריה מפיו של מדריכנו. גברי מניף ספר זיכרון שנכתב לזכרו של חובש הל"ה דוד צוובנר, בן השכונה, שומר מצוות שכונה בפי חבריו 'הצדיק', חובש בכיר שעסק בלימוד והכשרת חובשים. אנו מאזינים לגברי הקורא מכתבים מספר הזיכרון, הודעות למשפחתו על נפילתו של מי שנחשב חובש בכיר בפלמ"ח ובניהם מכתב תנחומים מרקטור האוניברסיטה העברית אליה כבר התקבל ללימודים. אנו למדים כיצד לפני תחילת הלימודים בבית הספר לרפואה שאמור היה להיפתח בשנת הלימודים הבאה, התגורר ביפה נוף (בסמוך לה נקבר), ויום אחד עמדו תשעה מתפללים אשכנזים ביום גשום והמתינו למניין שעה ארוכה. לפתע הופיע דוד מלווה באחיינו, אחד מהמתפללים זאב חיות שאל אותו "איך העזת להעפיל להר במזג אוויר כזה? "מה לעשות" השיב דוד "ביום רגיל הנני בטוח כי תתקיים תפלה במניין אולם היום ידעתי שאם לא אבוא ולא אביא אתי את בן אחותי - לא תתקיים התפילה במניין ור' שמדל יצטער ויסע העירה כדי להתפלל באחד מבתי הכנסת שבעיר ולא יבוא אכל אל פיו עד שעה מאוחרת. חסתי על בריאותו ושלומו של ר שמדל" (הסיפור מופיע בספר הזכרון לדוד בהוצאת המשפחה בעריכתו של ד"ר אברהם זלקין ז"ל מותיקי בית וגן. חברו וקרוב משפחתו של דוד) גברי מעביר את הובלת הסיור לאחיו אבי, המצביע אל דלת ברזל צרה המובילה מעלה אל מגדל המים, ומזכיר כי בג' אייר נפל כפר עציון ובו מכשיר הקשר היחיד של הגוש. לוחמי גוש עציון בשאר היישובים החליטו להיכנע וההודעה על כניעתם הועברה בהליוגרף, מכשיר המחזיר את קרני השמש בעזרת מראה ויוצר איתותי אור אשר בעזרת צופן מורס ניתן לקודד בעזרתם הודעה למכשיר דומה. ממש כאן בראש מגדל המים ישבו 3 קשריות במשמרות לצרכי קשר עם עמדות בסביבה ובינהן גוש עציון. לעמדה זו הגיעה ביום הכרזת העצמאות מברק מורס מגוש עציון (לאחר שכפר עציון נפל יום קודם) ומפקדי ההגנה החליטו לאפשר לשאר הגוש להכנע. המברק האחרון מגוש עציון להלן ציטוט מברק ההליוגרף אחרון מגוש עציון: "הנשים והגברים מועברים לחברון, הפצועים לבית לחם ובזה מסתיימת פרשת גוש עציון הלילה לא נהיה כאן ש.מ" (ש.מ – קוד לשלום כלומר סגירת תחנת הליוגרף שלא תשדר יותר - קוד ששודר לבית וגן פעם אחת בתולדות עמדת הקשר). בעזרת השתדלותו של עמית אררט אושר לנו ביקור נדיר במגדל ההיסטורי, ואנו חולפים דרך דלת הברזל ומטפסים על פני מדרגות מתכת שנראה כי הן מוצבות שם מאז קום המדינה, חולפים על פני קיני ציפורים נטושים, חוטי חשמל המהודקים ברשלנות אל קירות המבנה, חדר אחסון צר ומעליו מבנה מגדל המים עצמו אשר בגדר המגן המתפוררת שלו עדיין קבועים להם חרכי ירי צרים, ומעליו חנוכיה גדולה הממתינה לחודש כסלו לפרסום הנס, מן הסתם החליפה חנוכיה זו את ההליוגרף עת הגיעו ימות השלום. אבי מסיים את הסיור המרגש אל מגדל המים בציינו כי עת שוחרר גוש עציון במלחמת ששת הימים, תלמידי המחזור הראשון של ישיבת הר עציון הגיעו מישיבת נתיב מאיר אשר כאן בבית וגן. הר הרצל אנו שבים אל הטפטוף המלווה אותנו אל הר הרצל הסמוך, שם בכניסה לבית העלמין האזרחי נעצר גברי אל מול לוחית נחושת המציינת את פועלו של יוסף וייץ, מראשי קק"ל, למען העלאת עצמות חוזה המדינה לקבר ישראל. יוסף אף בחר בהר הרצל כמקום מנוחתו האחרון של חוזה המדינה, ועסק רבות בפיתוח המקום. יוסף וייץ אשר שכל את בנו יחיעם בליל הגשרים, קם עם תום ימי האבלות ועסק במרץ בקניית אדמות ובהקמת יישובים ובמיוחד את נווה אילן החיוני כל כך לתגבור ההגנה על הדרך לירושלים. גברי עוצר שעה ארוכה ומצייר קוים לדמותו של הבוטנאי טוביה קושניר איש הל"ה אשר על שמו נקרא הצמח 'סתוונית טוביה' הפורח במדבר, ודמותו מונצחת גם בשירה של נעמי שמר 'בכל שנה בסתיו' לצד דמותו של יחיעם וייץ. לאחר נפילת הל"ה הובאו גופותיהם אל גוש עציון, והבריטים נאותו לאפשר למספר בני משפחה להגיע בשיירה מאובטחת להלוויה, אלו נאמנים לדרכם של הנופלים הביאו עימם לגוש נשק ותחמושת ככל אשר יכלו להצפין בתיקיהם, תוך הסתמכות כי הבריטים לא יעזו לבדוק במטענם של האבלים. מסע ההלוויה של הרצל מדריכנו מנווט בערפל הסמיך אל מול קברו של הרצל, שם הוא מגולל את סיפור מסע הלוויה הענק שנערך עם העלאת עצמותיו באוגוסט 1949. המאמצים להעלאת עצמותיו החלו עשרים שנה קודם לכן, ב1936 עיצב האומן ארתור וייס פרוכת לשימוש מסע הלוויה, פרוכת שנאלצה להמתין עד ייסוד המדינה. במסע הלוויה הובאו כ 300 שקיקי עפר, אחד מכל יישוב בארץ דאז, הפרוכת ליוותה את מסע הקבורה ולאחר מכן הובאה אל משרדי קק"ל, ונעלמה! היסטוריונים ובלשים רבים חיפשו אותה במשך שבעים שנה, עד שבסוף הקיץ האחרון במהלך פינוי מבנה ובו אחד הארכיונים של קק"ל, נמצא שק יוטה מאובק, ובתוכו, הפרוכת האבודה. לסיום מקשר גברי בצורה מרגשת את קריאת התורה בתפילת מנחה בפרשת בא החלה בשבת הקרובה, בה מוזכרת העלאת עצמות יוסף ארצה, עם העלאת עצמותיו של הרצל. הקמת בית הקברות הצבאי שלושה חדשים לאחר קבורת חוזה המדינה 323 חללי גוש עציון הנתון עדיין תחת כיבוש ירדני מובאים להר הרצל לקבורה שניה ולמנוחת עולמים ובמהלך השנתיים שיבואו לאחר מכן יועברו למנוחת עולמים חללים נוספים מהמלחמה. מדינת ישראל דואגת להביא את חלליה לקבר ישראל עם הקמת המדינה, בהתאם לחיבור שעושים יוסף ומשה בתורה, בין הגאולה להבטחה והבאת עצמות יוסף חזרה ארצה. אנו פוסעים דומם אל מול מקום מנוחתו של נשיא המדינה יצחק נבון, שם משמיע מדריכנו את השיר 'נרותי הזעירים' אשר נכתב בידי המשורר ראובן אבינועם (גרוסמן), שיר המתחבר לאורם של הנופלים המלווה אותנו במסע זה. בנו נועם גרוסמן, לוחם פלמ"ח, נפל בקרב בעטרות, והשאיר אחריו צוואה בה הוא מודיע כי אין להספידו לאחר מותו ומצווה את רכושו למשפחה ואת כספו לקניית רובים. במכתביו נמצאה רשימה שנכתבה תחת הרושם הכבד של אסון הל"ה בהרי חברון בה הוא מתאר בציוריות את שמות הנופלים אותם הכיר אישית, אופיים ודרכם של חבריו אותם איבד, וזיכרון כיצד הרים עימם כוסית ביום הכרזת האו"ם על הקמת המדינה. אבי אסולין, שובר את הדממה בהקרינו סרטון בו מתאר נשיא המדינה יצחק נבון, אז מפקד המודיעין באזור ירושלים, כיצד הגיעו ידיעות על שמחה גדולה בקרב הערבים לאחר טבח גדול, וכיצד הבינו מידיעות אלו את גורלה של מחלקת ההר ואת מחיר הדמים הכבד. לפני שהגיעה הודעה זו יצאה פלוגה של 70 בחורים לחפש ניצולים ממחלקת ההר, וכמעט הוקפה לגמרי במארב של ערבים, אלא שמטוס תצפית הנחית אליהם מכתב המורה על נסיגה לאחר שהובן גורל הל"ה, וכך אולי נימנע אסון נוסף. האנדרטה לחללי הרובע היהודי בתחנה האחרונה אנו מגיעים לאנדרטה לזכר חללי הרובע והחללים אשר מקום קבורתם היה במזרח ירושלים. באנדרטה זו מוצבת מצבת זיכרון לאברהם הויזמן, איש הגנה חרדי ומראשי תנועת הנוער האגודתי. הויזמן הצטרף להגנה בראשית שנות ה-40' והיה בין המדריכים שנשלחו לאמן את אנשי גוש עציון וכך הכיר את האזור היטב. עם העלמות מחלקת ההר התנדב אברהם לאותה פלוגה שיצאה לחפשם ולאחר שובו התנדב שוב במיידי, למשימת תגמול בקסטל שם נפל בי"א שבט והובא למנוחת עולמים בהר הזיתים. וכאן הונצח במשך 19 שנה על מנת שיהיה למשפחתו ומשפחות חללים אחרים מקום לאמירת הקדיש. לסיום סיורנו אנו חוברים אל מאות בני עמנו שבאו לחלוק כבוד ללוחמי הל"ה בטקס מרגש ומחמם לב של זיכרון גבורתם. יהי זכרם ברוך. תודות: * לגברי ואבי אסולין על מסע מרגש של זיכרון וכבוד בעקבות הלוחמים שציוו לנו את המדינה, * לעמית אררט על ארגון סיור מפעים ומחבר, * ולעמיתים הרבים שבאו לכבד ולזכור. 'עמיתים לטיולים' - אוהבים וחוקרים את א"י ברגליים. אתר הקבוצה לעיון ולהרשמה לפעילויות החינמיות בד"כ => groups.google.com/group/amitimtiyulim קטגוריה:הר הרצל קטגוריה:גוש עציון קטגוריה:עמיתים לטיולים קטגוריה:שכונת בית וגן